When You Believe (version 1)
Later as dawn approached, Mickey sadly walked back to the Hebrew village still having tears in his eyes. He returned to his sibling's home, where Minnie was waiting for him. When she saw his sadness, she came over to him and hugged him to comfort him. They looked over and saw Amelia coming over to them with a sad smile. Mickey tried to smile back, but he was too sad and ashamed for causing so much pain. Amelia knew her brother was upset and realized how much pain he caused to Egypt, although she was happy she and her people were now free. She smiled sadly as she held her hand out on her brother's shoulder and sang. Amelia: Many nights we've prayed With no proof anyone could hear In our hearts a hopeful song We barely understood As she sang, Scrooge McDuck and Glittering Goldie looked out their window while Daisy Duck, Lilly, and Damian came out of their home and looked at the destruction of Egypt. As we get a glimpse of Egypt, we see one of the statues of Pete shattered, and the working areas for the Hebrews were abandoned, with pick-axes scattered on the ground. Amelia: Now we are not afraid Although we know there's much to fear We were moving mountains Long before we knew we could As the sun started to rise, the Hebrews came out of their homes and gathered around Amelia, and Donald came out of his home, wearing a loose light blue long-sleeved tunic under his vest and red sandals and got on a small rucksack with a smile on his face. As the Hebrews gathered in the streets, Amelia came over to her nephew, Martin Mouse, and ruffled his fur-hair, and the young male black mouse giggled in delight as Amelia continued singing. Amelia: There can be miracles When you believe Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill Who knows what miracles You can achieve When you believe, somehow you will You will when you believe She came over to Mickey and Donald, and they looked at the Hebrews, smiling at them, grateful that they finally have their freedom thanks to them and God. Minnie watched as the Hebrews gathered around Mickey, and she started to sing along as pigeons in the streets flew over the statue of Anubis. Minnie: In this time of fear When prayers so often proved in vain Hope seemed like the summer birds Too swiftly flown away She began to walk over to the group as Amelia walked by her and put her hands on her shoulder with a smile, and the sisters-in-law started singing together until Minnie came up to Mickey, and they held each other's hands with smiles. Minnie: Yet now I'm standing here Amelia: Now I'm standing here Minnie: With heart so full, I can't explain Both: Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say As the morning began to crack, the Hebrews began to leave Egypt. They walked through the streets with happy smiles and passed the destroyed pillars from the temples with Egyptian carvings on them, and the water lifted. At one of the working areas near the temples, Bushroot, one of the guards, watched them leave and instead of stopping them, he took off his turban and stood there in defeat, knowing there was nothing he and the other guards can do to stop the Hebrews now. The Hebrews were passing two of the guards, Megavolt and Quackerjack, but they threw their spears and shields down in defeat, having enough of trying to keep the Hebrews in line and after all the things that happened over the past few days in Egypt, they decided to leave all of that behind them, and they started a new life as they joined the Hebrews on their journey out of Egypt. The Hebrews passed by a statue of Mortimer's head, and some of them climbed over it. Minnie: There can be miracles When you believe Though hope is frail It's hard to kill Amelia: Who knows what miracles You can achieve Minnie: When you believe Somehow you will Both: You will when you believe Hebrew Girl: Ashira l'adonai, ki gaoh ga-ah Ashira l'adonai, ki gaoh ga-ah The Hebrews arrived at the front gate out of Egypt and walked through it. As they made their way out of the gate, an elderly anthropomorphic dog named Grandma Goofy leaned against the wall with a relieved smile at her new freedom, and Millie Mouse came over to her and took her hand. They walked out of the gates with the other Hebrews. Hebrew Children: Mi chamocha baelim adonai Mi kamocha nedar ba kodesh Nachita v'chas-da cha Am zu ga-alta Nachita v'chas-da cha Am zu ga-alta Ashira Ashira Ashira As they walked all across the desert, Larry Koopa and Poochy climbed over the hills and ran over to them as they followed the people. In the crowd, all the children were happily playing with each other and danced about in glee. Hebrew Children: Ashira l'adonai, ki gaoh ga-ah Ashira l'adonai, ki gaoh ga-ah One of the Hebrews laughed as he herded his small flock of goats, and Mickey played with one of his nephews, Ferdie Fieldmouse, and Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack. Ferdie jumped on one of the ends of his staff, Webby laughed as he hung onto it, she tried to reach the other end, and Mickey knelt down and let her on. The two animal children giggled as he carried them with him. Hebrew Children: Mi chamocha baelim adonai Mi kamocha nedar ba kodesh Nachita v'chas-da cha Am zu ga-alta Nachita v'chas-da cha Am zu ga-alta Morty Mouse, Mickey's other nephew, rode on his mule through the crowd and laughed with delight. Melody Mouse was chasing some geese. Donald was walking with his camel, and the camel leaned towards him and ate some of his feathers, and Donald frowned in disgust at it. Mabel Mouse, Mickey's daughter, was riding on Panchito's shoulders while carrying her doll. Hebrew Children: Ashira Ashira Ashira Everyone danced together while some of the other Hebrews played their instruments. José was bouncing Mikey Mouse, Mickey's other son, and nuzzling him. Mickey watched how his people were enjoying their new found freedom, and Mickey held his staff up in happiness as the entire Hebrew population sang altogether. Hebrews: There can be miracles When you believe Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill Who knows what miracles You can achieve When you believe, somehow you will As the days passed, the Hebrews were still walking, but they all kept their spirits up. Gandra Dee walked with her cows as the Hebrews passed through the mountains. By nightfall, the Hebrews continued while most of them held makeshift torches out of sticks tied together in their hands to help light their way. In the crowd, Donald came over to Mickey, put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at his little brother, showing that he had finally accepted him despite his past as one of the royals. Mickey put his hand on Donald's, and he smiled back at him. Hebrews: Now you will You will when you believe The Hebrews continued their journey through the mountains until daybreak, and as they left the mountains, Mickey and his family walked together, and Minnie and Amelia finished the last verse together. Both: You will when you Believe The Hebrews all looked ahead and saw the shores of the Red Sea up ahead as the sun started rising in the horizon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Songs